Red Dragon VS Black Dragon
by Ninyria
Summary: [ Kano x Mavado. Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, PWP. COMPLETE. ] Love is a battlefield.


Title: The Beginning of the End (for Mavado and Kano at least!)  
Fandom: Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance  
Pairing: Kano x Mavado  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: Rape, Angst, Lemon, Yaoi.  
AN/Summary: PWP.  
Status: Finished.

_---------------------------------------------_

_Blood. So many blood. 2,000 men are dead, lost, or wounded. I'm lost, totally lost. I clutch my bloody weapon to my chest. I look upon miles of land ahead of me, covered by bloody dead and writhing bodies. _

Moans of pain and screaming spirits ring to my ears, as I stand there, defeated. I'm one of these survivors... I won. I won- cheated death.

---------------------------------------------  
I watch him carefully as he approaches to me. Gods, I hate him so much... he grabs my black hair hard and whispers harshly, "I can't believe you're still alive."

I look up to him and spit right into his face, and then in return he shoves me onto the hard ground. He wipes his side of his metal face.

"You freak!" I shout and threaten, "You won't keep me in here forever, Kano."

"Just shut up and take this like a man," he says, grabbing my hair once again. His other hand takes out his knife from the case that wrapped around his ankle and presses it against my throat. I knew what I'm reading from his real eye. He lets go of my hair and proceeds unbuckling my belt.

Homosexuality is common for the Red Dragon. In fact, they urge men to have such passion for each other, in order to boost their strength to fight for one for another. I'm used to being raped. I don't have to scream or cry. All I need to do is to complete my mission and go home.

I feel his hand unleashing my shoulder pad, slipping off my black cape. I hear him in his low husky voice, "Lie down, pretty boy."

Lying down the blades, Kano pulls out his vast and looks down at my beauty. He runs his hand over my chest to my shoulder. Soon, his hand is on my cheek, pulling me into a kiss. He thrust his tongue into my mouth and I don't fight against him. I kiss him back, hungry and sexually.

I can feel his rough beard feeling against my chin. His mouth tastes of liquor. I run my hand over his biceps to his rough face.

I hear a low moan in the back of his throat before he takes off his own belt. I watch him blankly when he struggles to take out his belt. Kano looks at me and smirks. It has been so long before I had sex.  
I read Kano's eyes and knew what he wants. He rolls us over till I'm on top, straddling his hips. He pulls out his erection from his flyer. Wasting no time, I lean over and wrap my lips around the tip. I let the tip slide against the roof of my mouth as I take him deeper.

A groan is rewarded to me and I loosen up my throat but first, I moisten the cock up with my licks. I, then, take the cock in my throat. I'm an expert at this. I suck him softly with the muscle of my throat, settling in a rhythm.

My hand squeezes around his thick base and I can smell the musky smell of his sex. I look up to Kano and see him with his open mouth for silence cries. It has been so long that I've forgotten how it feels right there; sucking another man's dick.

"Stop..." he moans. I sit up and look at him. His red eye has faded away and the other eye shows me lust. Now with his length coated by saliva, I position myself over it. His length presses against my opening.

"Do it, Mavado," he whispers. Taking that as my approval, I lead his tip in, passing the ring muscle. I groan as I push it another inch deeper. I close my eyes but Kano orders, "Look at me."

I open my eye and bite my lips as he thrust upward, making himself deeper of me. I pull out, and then impale myself over it again. Slick with pre-cum, I'm able to thrust myself without the aid of my hand. Kano moans at my tightness and heat. He grips my hips as we establish a rhythm.

Slowly, the cock penetrates me in and out. Once, it strikes my prostate, I nearly lose my control. It rubs my tender walls, releasing all different kind of sensations. So large, hard, leaking cock embedded inside, walls is being penetrated, and tip brushes against my prostate. Oh, plus, Kano takes my cock in his hand and strokes it.

I cry out and the pleasure he gives me is too much. I must reward him the same. I start to thrust myself faster and harder till I lose control over my body. I hop onto his cock and it just strikes my sweet spot magically. Our eyes locked on each other. His eyes show me clearly he is totally lost to my fucking.

I slam myself onto it and scream out pleasure. I cum all over his chest, gasping. Then, I let Kano fuck me for his pleasure. Kano thrusts upward so fast and hard that I almost lose my balance. I manage to keep myself directly at his wild thrusting tip. My head falls backward and I let out a moan as I feel him flooding within me.

We both collapse onto the floor. I look to him and kiss him long and hard. His mouth is opened but no words come out of it.

"Satisfied?" I breathe against his lips.

"Very..." Kano sighs, "How you survived all this?"  
"I'm still surviving. The war isn't over," I mutter, getting up but Kano grabs me. Suddenly his lips are on mine. He kisses me somehow gently and passionately. He then looks at me seriously and says, "I know how much you have been through. I've seen more bloodshed than you have."

I blink for a second there then pull Kano's spent cock out of my body. We stand up with our clothes back on. He kisses my cheeks and sighs.

"We'll meet again, Black Dragon," I tell him before turning my back to him and exit out of the cell house.

------------------------------------------  
_  
A week later, General Kano stands there in the tent with his corporal troopers. It's cold out there and he pulls the heavy furred coat back on his shoulder. _

"Major General, Princess Kitana's army are retreating this time but I don't know how long we can push them back, sir," one of them says. Kano looks at him pathetically. What the hell is he doing there? He looks down in his Black Dragon wristband and thinks about his lover and rival.

'I'm leaving this base,' he confirms quickly in his mind even though he has accomplished his dream to be a general.

---------------------------------------------------


End file.
